The Birth of the New Princess
Here is when Princess Skyla was born in The Magic of Friendship. Later, Everyone rebuilt the Pen Gu Village and the Tribe became grateful for their Kindness and Compassion. Sebastian: So, Jiminy, How'd things go with Sunset Shimmer and Trixie? Jiminy Cricket: So far so good, Sebastian, I'd even showed The Cutie Mark Crusaders that they're special in their own way with or without their Cutie Marks. Babs Seed: And that's why we're being patient and find other activities to do. Diamond Tiara: Easy for you to say. Silver Spoon: How can they be special with or without their Cutie Marks? Jiminy Cricket: Because it's just the way they are. Speed: Why do you two have to be so mean to the CMC? Diamond Tiara: What's it to you? Jiminy Cricket: Is it because of what others been treating you before you've treated them? Diamond Tiara: (as she and Silver Spoon felt guilty) Yeah, It's true. Silver Spoon: Other Foals picked on us when we were Blank Flanks before we moved to Ponyville. Whizzer: Boy, That's awful, Why didn't you tell the Cutie Mark Crusaders about this? Diamond Tiara: Because we weren't friends to them. Jiminy Cricket: Well, You two should stop being bullies to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Start being friends to them, Whatever you got to loose, Do you understand? Diamond Tiara: Yes. Silver Spoon: We do now. Sebastian: Good, Now let's all get along. Trixie: We should make it to the treasure soon, It'll take hours to get there. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Well said, Princess Trixie. Meanwhile, Cadance was packing her things, When suddenly, She felt something in her. Princess Cadance: Oh my gosh! Isabelle: What is it, Cadance? Princess Cadance: I think it's time! Pinkie Pie: Time for what, Continuing the Treasure hunt? Princess Cadance: No, Pinkie, the Baby! Hubie: Goodness Glaciers! Later, Sunset was showing Shining Armor the Treasure Map. Hubie: Shining Armor! You gotta come quick! Shining Armor: Calm down, Hubie, What is it? Hubie: It's Cadance, She's about to have her Baby! Shining Armor: We better make sure she's alright, Come on! Later, Everyone was waiting patiently outside the tent for the arrival of the new born Princess. Twilight Sparkle: I hope Cadance is okay, I never wanted to let anything bad happen to her or the baby. Angus MacBadger: Don't worry, Twilight, I'm sure they'll be fine. Mole: He's right, We need to have faith in their safety. Cyril Proudbottom: (dressed as a nurse) Twilight, You can come in now. So, Everyone came inside the tent. Duchess Rose: Twilight, Glad you and the others could make it. Duchess Kayte: Shining Armor and Cadance had an Alicorn Filly. Shining Armor: Twily, Spike, Come meet your new Niece! Mindy: Did you hear that, Twilight, You're an Aunt. Twilight Sparkle: I'm an Aunt! Spike: And I'm an Uncle! Water Rat: Congratulations to all of you. Princess Cadance: She's so beautiful. Shining Armor: She gets it from you. Celeste: Do you have a name for her? Princess Cadance: Yes, Princess Skyla. Spike: She's so little. Princess Cadance: Twilight, Would you like to hold her? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, (holding Skyla) Hi, Skyla, I'm your Aunt Twilight! Then, Skyla opened her eyes and Twilight is the first thing she saw. Twilight Sparkle: Aw, She's looking at me (giving Skyla back to Cadance). Everyone: Aw! Sunset Shimmer: I'm so happy for you and your brother, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Sunset, That's really nice of you. Plankton: Isn't she cute, Sebastian? Sebastian: Indeed, Plankton. Indeed. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225